Deloi, Vindr un Brisingr
by highandlow
Summary: This my view on book 4 from the inheritance cycle. where there will be a lot of ExA moments but dont worry it will not be all out love at the start i will pace it also i do not know if i will ever finish it but that depends on my reviews so please do
1. Decisions to be made

Disclamer: I do in no way own any of the characters that are in the real books written by Christopher Paolini, though the characters and idea's that come from me I do own if you want to use them ask me.

I would like a lot of feed back people, I am using British spelling so please only comment on spelling if you know this kind of English. I would love feed back on grammar and any other thing but please don't ask me to speed up or slow down the pace.

**chapter 1: Decisions to be made**

It was the morning after the battle of Feinster and an hour after sunrise Eragon and Saphira where still siting on the battlements basking in the sun and sharing the grief of having lost Oromis with Glaedirs eldunari still in Eragon's arms held close to his chest though hidden in a linen cloth bag.

This is how Arya found them and joined them there looking over the fields color red and black with blood and dirt, all grass trampled by the soldiers of the varden during the siege.

All around them they could see the body's of dead soldiers both empire and varden alike. Behind them the city lay in runes well at least for the most part that is some buildings where saved. But fire was every where destroying house after house, soldiers where running about with buckets of water trying to stop the fire.

After a long time of silence arya asked, "Eragon what are we going to do, how can we win now that you are the only free rider left and we still have to contact my mother about all this"until then Eragon had not noticed Arya as lost in his thoughts and pain he was, but after she finished he told her with a tired and sad voice.

"Well I think we really should get some rest first you look terribly tired. After that we should contact your mother if she has not already done so by then.'

'To tell you the truth Eragon i think i will not be able to sleep with all we have bin trough today' she answered Eragon with the same sad voice. "Oromis was like a father for me, when my father died he took over his roll. As my father and Oromis were the best of friend's. As I grew older Oromis trained me in sword-fighting and magic. He taught me all he could even some secrets of the riders but never about the hearts of hearts though . It must be because of Galbatorix that he kept that from us." she ended with a deep sigh by this time a single tear found his way down her cheek in to the ground..

'Aye', Eragon answered. "That must be the reason, Arya. I feel the same as you. Though you have known Oromis longer then Saphira and I have, he is the third father I have lost thanks to this blasted war. I just wish that this war will end quickly and we can finally live in peace and for that I will do everything I can.

"Shadeslayers" They heard Blödhgarm call them.

"Yes Blödhgarm what can we do for you?" Arya asked.

"Lady Nightstalker would like to see you both in the command tent" Blödhgarm answered.

"Inform the messenger that we will be there shortly" Eragon told Blödhgarm.

Then Eragon rose to his feet and offered a hand to Arya while asking "well shall we?"

"Yes we shall Eragon"Arya told him while taking his hand briefly and then taking off down the stairs from the wall. "_In to the fray once more, no rest of the restless" _she thought walking besides Eragon to the red command tent situated in the center of the Varden camp it was one of the few colored tents in the over all mess off brown tents scattered all over the grounds.

As they arrived the nighthawks had seen them and announced them to Nasuada so they where omitted with out question. Inside Arya could see her mother in nasuada's scrying mirror next to the big square map table that took most of the space in the big red tent with chairs all around that table and a small walk way to Nasuada's private quarters .

She began to greet her mother but she was quickly interrupted by Islanzadi saying "Arya you can leave the formality's I have grave news for you, Eragon and his Guards yesterday...,"

Eragon interrupted her saying "We know my queen the morning sage is no more".

Islanzadi gave them a questioning look and Eragon quickly checked if the room was protected from listening ears when he was ensured it was he asked Islanzadi if her tent was protected as well and it was. Then he told here "Glaedr disgorged his eldunari to me, trough him I was witness of the fight while fighting a shade here in Feinster, it almost cost Arya her life. But I was back just in time to attack the shade mentally with the aid of Saphira and Arya. I managed to break in to his mind and immobilize him long enough for Arya to slay him" as Eragon took a short break to let it all sink in a look of shock and pride where evident in Islanzandi's eyes shock at coming close to losing her daughter and pride that now her daughter was a shadeslayer. 'But know this' Eragon continued in a emotion less voice to ensure they only got the facts "Murtagh might have held the sword that killed Oromis but he was not the slayer, that was Galbatorix he took control of Murtagh's body, I fear it was the same when Hrothgar was killed. So I think we can not blame Murtagh for there deaths."

"Thank you Eragon for your information but if Murtagh and Thorn are ever captured they would need to stand trail for what crimes they did commit."Islanzadi said 'But on other matters I would like it if you, saphira and arya would join us here in Gil'ead for the ceremony's in honor of Oromis and Gleadr'

Yes off course we will ...'Eragon was interrupted by Nasuada yelling

"No Eragon you will not go!, Islanzandi how can you ask that, he must stay here and defend the Varden he is our only weapon against Murtagh and Galbatorix. I can not let him go"

Eragon completely surprised by Nasuada's out burst and use of words was silent for some time as he thought of ways to make Nasuada see thing different 'My lady I have to go, not going would show that the Elves mean nothing to the Varden and not only that they where my masters and good friends. With out them I would not even be your so called weapon. Though I must object to that statement I am no weapon I am a human being, yes I might look elven but I am still human. I have feelings and desires just like any person human, dwarf, urgal or elf alike' Eragon told Nasuada in a angry and slightly raised voice at the end. Eragon took five seconds to regain his composure and then continued. "as for defending the Varden" Eragon pointed out. "you need not fear Murtagh for some while to come, Thorn was severely injured in the fight with Gleadr. Gleadr bit off the last three feet of thorns tail. No magic I know of can grow that back with in 3 weeks even that is every painful and energy consuming."Eragon took a moment of silent and before Nasuada would begin asking questions again Eragon continued not wanting to be interrupted. "Now as I can imagine that Galbatorix would not care about hurting Thorn. I would think we have at least 3 weeks before we might see Thorn and Murtagh again on the Field of battle, We need four to five days to go to Gil'ead as Saphira is only now resting from the battle and the flight to Feinster and three to four days to come back. Now how long would the ceremony's last my queen?'

'they would take four days in total' Queen Islanzadi answered. Well that would make a total of twelve days but I think that the day we arrive we would need to rest so that is one more day needed and we would leave the day after the celebrations or the day after that depending on the situation so at most we would be gone for 2 weeks' Eragon looking at Nasuada for a moment to see if here resolve was fading and it was' "a week less then I expect Thorn would need for healing and all the time we are gone to Gil'ead, my guards would still be here protecting the Varden as there is not enough time for them to go to Gil'ead and still join in with the ceremony's. As they would need a week to traverse the distance under the best of circumstances and these are hardly the best of times. But at least they can watch the ceremony with the aid of a scrying mirror that is all we can do" Eragon finally concluded and asked Nasuada "What do you think now Nasuada do you still want to risk losing the support of the elves?".

Nasuada spend sometime thinking it over but it was as Eragon pointed out to big a risk to loos the elf's, plus he him self might rebel against her and the Varden if she did not let him go so she had no other choice left' no eragon I will not risk loosing the support of the elf's you and saphira will go to Gil'ead but I ask arya to stay she is the most powerful of the elf's here" Nasuada told them.

At this Islanzandi got angry that she went against her wishes and told her that Arya will not stay with the Varden but come to Gil'ead with Eragon. Nasuada cringed and conceded at the anger of the elven queen.

As Eragon began to talk he was interrupted by Arya saying "Mother we will start to travel in one day both Eragon and I need sleep, we might come to Gil'ead this night but it depends on when we wake. As we haven't slept after the battle and I am a wake for almost two days now. I think its the same for Eragon"

"It is" Eragon told them.

"Well then" Islanzadi said "You both get some sleep I have nothing further to discuss that needs to be right now we can talk when you reach Gil'ead in five days" With that Eragon and Arya asked nasuada if she had anything else to talk about and said there goodbyes to the queen before the mirror became just a mirror again, as Nasuada had nothing else to discuss they also took there leave and headed for there group of tents. Blödhgarm and five other elf's surrounding them as the six other elf's of Eragon's guard where sleeping as the shifts rotated every twelve hours but most of the time Blödhgarm was there only sleeping when Eragon slept.

As they walked they where silent, when they got to there tents..Arya's tent only two feet away from eragon's tent so they could both be protected by the guards more easily as Eragon had asked of Blödhgarm because eragon could not bare the thought of something happening to Arya. Though he wished he would have a few more guards to ask them to protect Roran and Katrina but with only 12 guards to guard him and Arya he could not but while they where gone he would ask it of Blödhgarm.  
Arya wished him good night even though it was midday by now and went in to her tent as he wished her the same and also got in to his tent. Where he undressed and lay down on his cot he quickly fell in to his sleep like state as he always did from the moment he was changed at the Agaetí Blödhren.

Always halve awake alert to all but still resting like a cat.

********************pov change*******************************

As Roran walked trough the camp on his way back to his tent, He was stopped by a messenger boy and Roran asked "yes what can I do for you boy?"

"lady Nasuada would like to speak to you in the command tent sir Stronghammer." The messenger boy told him.

"well then I shall know where the command tent is setup at the moment" Roran Answered.

"I will show you sir" the boy said. And so they walked to the mace of tents that was the Varden camp after a while Roran asked the boy his name. He was told the boy's name was Gerhart son of non. As he was a war orphan that grew up at the Varden and so he did not know his mother or his father. Roran was saddened by this as he would not have this happen to his own unborn child.

A moment later they where at the command tent and Roran was announced to nasuada by the nighthawks and let in after nasuada had given the order.

Lady Nightstalker, you requested my presence' Roran said "Yes Roran I have a mission for you but it is a dangerous one and one that can if successful have us in Belatona in 5 weeks with out a battle or at least with few casualty's on our side, so I ask you if you would accept it because you might very well lose your life if you accept, as to the details I will not give you any till you accept because its a deep secret mission and if you accept you cant even tell Katrina or members of your team what the mission entails" nasuada told him "my lady how long do I have to decide"

"I will give you till sun down to decide and I press you not to tell any one even if you don't accept only me." ended nasuada

"But that means I cant even say goodby to my wive if I accept" Roran objected "Yes" nasuada said "because if you do and they probe her mind she will give away that you are on a mission putting the empire on high alert for you"

"Very well" Roran told her "I will think about it you will have my answer by sun down" with that he turned and left the tent to walk back to his own

Katrina was in there tent making a lunch for her husband and her self when Roran walked in a though full expression on his face, she walked up to him and kissed him to try and bring him out of his thoughts and back to her and the food she prepared. It worked and she asked him to join her at the table in there brown medium sized tent, with a two persons cot on one site of the tent and a small fire stack with a stone chimney in the center to keep warm and prepare food and hot water there was a small table and 4 chairs on the other side of the fire stack and a bath tub in the back of the place a real small home but it had all they needed in these times of war, as long as they had each other they would not want for anything else except peace.

As they where seated at the table she gave her husband a loving smile and asked him how his morning has bin. Roran told her "I wish I never would have to fight an other man again if only to stop having to clean there body's of the streets the day after the stench is unbearable and every time I see there faces. They come back and haunt me.'Roran ended crying at this Katrina quickly got to her husband and hugged him and kissed him as to make him stop crying it hurt her so badly she would do anything just to stop it

Roran kissed his wive back and stopped his tears but the reason he had bin crying was that he really wanted to tell Katrina that he was asked to go on a mission that might cost his life. He wanted to talk to her so badly about it, but he could not because he would not endanger others or him self if he accepted or even when he did not accept the mission. But he was starting to think he had to go, here was his chance to stop blood from being shed all he had to do is take the mission and make it back alive.

After he finished the lunch he got to there cot and lay down to get some rest and also to think more.

Katrina joined him and together they fell a sleep for a while waking up just before sun set.

By then Roran had made up his mind as his wife was still a sleep he got up carefully not to wake her and walked to the command tent to tell nasuada he would accept. But only if she would tell Katrina when he was gone what he is going to do and how dangerous it was, after that she would protect Katrina and if anything would befall him and his team she would take care of Katrina and his teams loved once.

When he got there he did just that. Nasuada accepted his demands and told him "Roran you and a five team of men and woman of the Varden are to infiltrate the city of Belatona and find out there strong points and weaknesses, also try and find out if you can incite the people of Belatona against the empire so they might surrender with out a fight to us and join us against the dark king. As of now you and I are the only once who know this and we will be the only once who know this till you reach you destination. then and only then will you brief your team members on the mission at hand and only the details needed to infiltrate the city, only when you are passed the wall's you will tell them all they need to know. As I have reason to believe that there minds will be searched they have to be trained in protecting there minds only to show parts of there past that do not include the Varden or there mission. The team selection is up to you but you must select them here and now we will send for them and then you will leave to minimize the chance of your mind getting probed for information by spy's".

"Off course my lady as for my team members I would like Carn to join us and one of Du Vrangr Gata preferable female, Also I would like Nolfavrell to join us as he is quite young and can pass of as a child of Carn and his supposed wife and off course I need one more female that can pass of as my wife I would like her to be Trianna. Next I would like Gerhart join us as he can pass of as mine adopted son and help at the farm. We will train the boy's on the way as It will take a week to get to Belatona maybe longer as we are going to go by foot and want to look like refugees." Roran ended.

"Agreed I will have Gerhart gather them here and then you will leave and I will see you 3 days before we arrive at Belatona." and so it happened that Gerhart was summoned and he was asked to collect the rest of the team when they where all in the tent Roran asked them if they wanted to join him on a mission that might end up in getting them all killed as he would not want to force this on them like nasuada did not want to on him, they all accepted and off they went in to the darkness of night not knowing if they ever would come back or where they would go except for Roran.


	2. A unexpected turn of events

**A unexpected turn off events.**

When Eragon Woke from his sleep it was dark out side not knowing what time of day it was he got up feeling rested but with a heavy heart, Saphira was still sleeping not willing to wake her as he wanted to give her the most rest and respite of the hearse reality, he decided to clean up a bit as the blood sticking to his hair was giving of a foul odour that he wanted to get rid off. So he took a shower with water heated and moved through magic.

Having lost Oromis was on his mind the whole time he was cleaning him self, he really wanted to be able to say to Arya yesterday that they would win even after having lost Oromis.

but he did not know if he could defeat some one so power full that he could take control of another body from many leagues away and still defeat one like Oromis, his teacher must have know more then Galbatorix.

If only he did not have a seizure right then he might have defeated Murtagh and then he could have more training under Oromis, as he was sure he was not strong enough for the task given to him.

It was then that Saphira woke and send all her love and support through there link while saying"_i miss him two little one but we need to keep faith, We still have Gleadir to teach us when he wakes from his grief"_

_"Yes I know Saphira when he wakes but how long will it be, we both felt and heard his last thought._

_We both know its going to take a long time before we can even cope with it, how will it be for him. After all he has just lost his soul mate a part of him self." _Eragon ended with sadness heavy in his thoughts.

"_it will take as long as it will take Eragon he needs his rest, now finish cleaning up while I go for a bath and a hunt I am dirty and hungry. After that lets check if Arya is awake and get our supply's ready and leave for Gil'ead under the cover of dark." _Saphira told him sadness in her tone of voice and flew off to the sea and to find some large deer to eat.

After three minutes more Eragon was finally free from all the grime and dirt and shaved him self with magic. After that he started to clean his and Saphira's Armour and Brisingr his sword.

When done he could sense Saphira returning from her bath and hunt and got him self ready to join her in seeing if Arya was awake so they could get ready to leave to Gil'ead.

****** Pov change *******

Arya woke when she heard the beating of wings as Saphira took off, rising quickly to her feet she took a look out side to see if Eragon was with Saphira. As she could see he was not she turned back inside. Then she suddenly remembered the loss of Oromis and broke in to a sob for a while but then told her self she needed to be strong and not loose control like that. She decided that she needed to clean her self and get ready for the trip to Gil'ead. So she took a bath in her bath tub that was in her green tent that was big enough to normally house 4 people but then it would be filled with only sleeping cots. Now there was only one cot, a bed chest, a bath tub sung out of wood, two chairs, a small table and her travel bags.

It was all she needed as mostly she was alone in her tent. After her only friends left, who would only enter at her request where Eragon and Saphira.

When Arya was done with her bath she took a fresh set of her leather black armour and put it on.

Then she again heard a small knock on her tent frame not knowing who it was she let her hand slide to her sword ready to pull it at a moments notice and said "Yes who is it"

"Its me and Saphira"Eragon answered.

"Come on in Eragon and Saphira" Arya invited them in thinking they most likely wanted to see if she was ready to go and that she almost was all she needed was food and to pack some cloth for the trip to and stay at Gil'ead.

*****pov*******

" Kvetha Fricai, Arya shade-slayer Dröttningu" Eragon said knowing well that she did not like it when friends would use formality's to her and he got the answer he expected as Arya said "Eragon would you stop using formality's, you know I hate it though I am glad you are awake so we can leave for Gil'ead while its still dark out. Have you gotten our supply's yet?"

"No I have not, I wanted to see if you where awake first and ask you if there was any special food you wanted to take with us" Eragon asked

"Well I am awake have been from when Saphira flew out to hunt I think, but to answer your question I would like to take some extra apples and some herbs like Chives, Thyme and Chase-devil." Arya told him

"Verry well then I will go ask the cooks for two rations for 4 days, a bit more apples, chives, thyme and then I wil go ask Angela or Gertrude for Klamath weed. Why do you need thyme? if I may ask is it medical, ceremonial or for food, because all three have different subspecies to use for them." Eragon asked

"Its for food Eragon" Arya said with a little hint surprise in her voice and eyes.

Eragon guessed it would be because of what he asked and so he answered "Gertrude told me a bit about herbs when I was still small boy always going in to the spine on hunts.

She wanted me to have a basic understanding of herbs. So if I got hurt in any way I could help my self till I was out of the spine, also I could gather herbs for her that grew there. Off course its nothing compared to all the knowledge I got from the morning sage" not willing to say Oromis his name for the pain the memory brought.

"Ah, well then lets not waste any more time you go get the supply's while I pack what I need"Arya concluded. So off he went to the cooks tent to ask for rations of food and herbs.

When he was close to the cooks he saw a shadow of a cat coming to him not long after he saw a second shadow this time a human one well at this he stooped and with his mind reached out to both shadows and asked "Solembum, Angela?"

When they let him in the shadow of the human said "yes Eragon its us I heard you are going to Gil'ead today, tell me is it true are the morning sage and his companion dead and are you going to there ceremony's."

Eragon was stunned with surprise that Angela knew of Oromis, not to mention that she even knew Gleadir. He took a moment to gather him self and then said with a sad voice "Yes it is true, though how you know of them I would like to know."

"Well I think a explanation is in order, are you going to get supply's from the cooks?"

Angela told him.

He confirmed it and asked her to come along as he needed her help any way for one special herb.

When she asked what herb he told her St John's wort and she went of to get it and told him she and Solembum would meet him at his tent. So Eragon went to the cooks by him self, got his supply's and went back to his tent where Arya, Saphira, Solembum and Angela where waiting on him as he got there.

As they all got in to his tent Angela asked if the tent was warded from prying ears, as it was not Eragon put the spell in place and so Angela told them all to take a seat it was going to be a long talk and she did not want to have to repeat her self.

* * *

I know its a small one but.

As I did not want to make this chapter to darn long I will stop here and Angela's story will get the next chapter believe me you want it that way.

Please do review both chapters I really need help on my writing style, grammar, emotion placement and stuff like that.


	3. The life of a witch

**The life of a witch.**

As Angela sat down she began with saying "well now you will finally get to know how old I truly am, though I will only tell parts of my life that are related to your question of how I got to know them and what I promised to tell you back in Farthen Dûr Eragon.  
Well to start at how I got to know them I will need to tell when I was born. I was born shortly after the humans first settled on this land and made contact with the elf's, eight hundred years ago.  
At that time my mother a elven rider fell in love with my father a farmer and there love was strong and passionate.  
But my mother told me it lasted only about two years. I was conceived a few months before my father left as he could not get used to the life style of the elf's.  
Any way about five months later I was born. As a half breed of humans and elf's I would have had a very long life even with out the aid of magic. But at the age of thirty I learned a spell from a magician that made me as immortal as my mother and the rest of the elf's.  
Now as you know the elf's do keep on ageing to a certain point al be it very slowly so my for young looks you really have to give credit to my herbs." Angela stopped for a moment to ask Eragon if he had some water or tea to wet her throat.  
So Eragon got some water for her and also put a kettle above the small fire in his fire place. With that done Angela took a sip of water and continued "Back then I was roaming the lands trying to learn all I could about it.  
Every once in a while I would visit my mother in Ellesméra who was knows as Naudr'arya."A Flash of shock showed on Arya's face as  
Angela continued"It was during one of those visits I met Oromis and Gleadr as they to where visiting my mother with a request to join them at Doruaba, I had been there before with my mother so this time I joined her and her dragon Jura.  
It was on this visit my mother became a Elder of the riders just like Oromis was. My age at that time was around 500. So unknowing to us 200 years later Galbatorix would rise to power.  
When he started I was roughly 650 years old I was with my mother in the halls of the elders when she left to fight him, she never came back. Then I got to the one place I knew was save at least for then the home of the werecats, there I met the young price of the werecats Solembum.  
I lived with them for about 50 years after that I left to see what had happened to the world and if the riders really had lost. As I did get to hear some of the details but I wanted to know more so did Solembum, so we started to travel together. What we saw confirmed our worst fears all the riders where dead and Galbatorix mad as he is was leading the empire.  
So we travelled to the elf's one last time before settling in Teirm till you came along. There with the elf's we met your father Eragon he was going to kill one more of the forsworn two days later." Angela took a sip of water and a small rest from her story. As Eragon checked if the tea water was ready yet. It was so he took the water out of the fire and make them some tea, all the wile it was silent in the tent. When that was done Angela took another sip but this time from the tea and continued the story "Before he left how ever I offered him to read his fortune he accepted saying "No matter what you say the future is not bound by it." so I took out my dragon bones and read him is fortune a grim one it was, though most of it you already know how grim.  
He knew he was going to die saving your life Eragon I told him that when he would finally be ready to tell his son he was his father, he would die before he would have the chance.  
I could not tell you this last time because of the fact you did not know yet. He had sworn me to never tell a soul about this fortune ever again." Angela took another sip of tea deeply in thought. And she when on "It was about 20 years later I met your mother Selena in Teirm, how beautiful she was even after giving birth the year before of your brother well half brother Murtagh. She had just fallen in love with Brom and that had changed her for the better.  
I offered to read her future as Solembum had talked to her what he told her I do not know, nor did or ever will I want to know.  
This is because of her fortune it was filled with love from then on but it was like a fire that burned so brightly that it would explode in a short time and that's exactly what happened. The love between her and Brom was ever lasting even in death, but her life was cut short because of it. After giving birth to you she was mortally injured but not only because of the birth process but also because she had one last mission to complete.  
And she took it on proudly even in her weakened state she did complete it how ever, it ensured your safety and the fact that you are now a dragon rider is thanks to that mission. She placed a spell on your valley and on you that would protect you and send the egg of Saphira to you when things where set in motion."taking a moment to let this sink in she was silent for a bit while taking a sip of tea and when on"You see Eragon and Arya your faiths are intertwined on the highest level, both your mother and father Eragon as your mother and father Arya knew this all was going to happen as it did. Arya this is why your mother tried to keep you from going to ferry the egg across the land. She thought you were going to die as it was the one point I was unsure of when I read the fortune of your father. I was unsure of it till the day I read Eragon's fortune back in Teirm then I knew you where going to survive Arya. Don't ask me how I just knew then and there. But if you really want to know more ask Eragon if he want to tell you his fortune for its not mine to tell."silently mumbling the last sentence of her word before saying"  
So this is how I got to know Oromis and parts of my life, the parts that are most important to you right now are all I can tell"Angela concluded and downed the now lukewarm tea in one go.  
"Now I think you might have some questions, but I beg you let them wait for after the funeral as I want to ask you, Eragon and Saphira if Solembum and I can join you all on your journey to the elf's to say goodbye to a dear friend?." Angela asked.

A long deep silence followed and Eragon was stunned and trying to keep him self from bursting out with questions and accusations, That Angela could have saved Brom if only she would have told then he thought back to the last visit to Ellesméra where Oromis told him together with Saphira about his true relationship with Brom his father. He was angry then for no good reason as his father had sworn them in the most binding of oaths not to talk about it to him just like Angela was now. Then when he had recollected him self he asked saphira if she agreed to let Angela and Solembum to join them she agreed. Then Eragon extended a small part of his mind to Arya to ask her if she was okay with it after all she was coming with them and she might not agree and Eragon would not like to anger the one he loved. Also he did not want Angela to hear what they where talking about. He found her defenceless and in turmoil, thoughts and emotions clouded her mind. Every now and then he heard his name pass by in her thoughts so he quickly withdrew from her mind and then decided to ask her in voice not wanting to further invade her privacy "Arya what do you say, shall we let Angela join us?"

Arya awoken from her thoughts with a confused look on her face answered "O sorry Eragon can you run that by me one more time, I seem to have lost my self in thought for a moment there."  
So Eragon asked her again and then she agreed saying "I see no harm in taking them with us to Gil'ead. But I wanted to take you and Saphira to Ellesméra to show you something Oromis made me promise to show only you and I can't let her join us there. so she will have to wait at Gil'ead for us to return."

"Right then we better get ready for the trip" Angela said thankfully "It will takes us no longer then half a hour. We will come here when we are done" with that Angela and Solembum run off to there tent to get there supply's and reappeared exactly half an hour later ready to depart. So they all mounted Saphira for a short flight as it was already past mid day and off they went to Gil'ead.

****** end of chapter****

Please do review and give me critics I can use.

If by the way you are a beta reader and have no problems with the spelling in British English then please contact me if you are interested because I could really use a beta reader.


	4. sorry folks

Hello folks.

I am sorry this is not a new chapter but as I have taken a long time to write one I am posting a small update. I'm finally getting some more time to write though the updates will still take a lot of time, as I have school and other life stuff to be bothered with. But just to tell you this story is not dead it's on my mind every day and if I get hit by a dose of inspiration I start writing no matter where I am but after that I have to still do a lot of work and type it in to my Computer.

I don't know when the next chapter will be done but believe me I will post it with in the next two months if all goes well.

So bare with me, O and the last chapter was just a big overdose of irritation about the secret life of Angela as I had just reread all the books in 2 days. So I wanted Angela past "Out of the way" in my story.

Sincerely H.A.L.

BTW High And Low H.A.L. Is a name that I thought up on a whim. Because I missing someone in my live and I keep on searching high and low for that person. One of the reasons I don't have a lot of time.


	5. Chapter 41 On the road to Belatona

**On the Road to Belatona**

After Roran got his group together and left the Varden camp on their mission they walked a few miles to find a spot to get some sleep and this was where he woke up just after sun rise to find Gerhard was already awake and preparing breakfast. It smelled great Roran noticed so he got up and walked to Gerhard and see if there was anything, he could help with or get him some breakfast if it was ready.

When Roran got to him and said good morning to Gerhard, he made him jump a bit so he asked Gerhard "What's wrong I am not that frightening am I?"

"No sir, I was just lost in thoughts and trying not the mess up breakfast." Gerhard said

"Well it smells great Gerhard, can I have some or do I need to wait till it's done?" Roran asked

"No sir it is done, I will poor you some right now sir!" Gerhard told him with full respect and regard.

"Well Gerhard I would like you to stop siring me and call me Roran. I am but a farmer's boy who fights because he has to. Also if you act like that you will surely fail the mission and we don't want that now do we?" Roran said as he took the cup of stew Gerhard held out for him.

"No Si... Roran, I want to survive and help to bring down the murders of my family," Gerhard told him.

"Okay then" Roran said as he got down to sit on the ground to eat his stew. When Roran took a bite he could not believe how good the taste was, so he quickly finished it and got back for seconds as the rest of the group had seem to wake up and got there breakfast when he was eating his. He was disappointed to see there was no more stew left. Voiced his disappointment and told Gerhard that next time he made the stew to make it just as good en plenty of it. Especially when they got back with the main group of the Varden because it was the second best stew he ever had only the stew his mother had made when she was still alive was better.

Feeling refreshed from the sleep and great breakfast Roran told the others to keep a look out for any people from the empire and for a good hiding place to do a bit of training as they walked in search of such a place there destination still unknown to anyone except for Roran himself.

While walking Roran could not help but notice how quite the surrounding area was even though they got along a lot of farms that seemed abandoned in a hurry as there was still some crops that needed harvesting and some small cattle that was left un attended to. Being a farmer himself, Roran could not understand why a farmer would leave like that unless it would have been a similar situation as to his leaving of Carvahall. However, that would mean that the empire forced the farmers to leave there homes or could it be that the people here where that afraid of the Varden army.  
Roran suddenly realised that most of the people in the empire thought of the Varden as the evil no good group of rebels instead of the fighters for freedom they thought themselves to be. With that thought, Roran turned around and told the others of his team. "We better start looking at one of the houses here then we can use one of the empty farms for shelter and to make a few days of farm memory's and off course train our minds."

When Roran finished Carn walked up to Roran asking, "Roran I have heard you say train our minds now a couple of times would you mind telling us why we should do that I get this is a special and very dangerous mission. However, why is it so I do not know and I would like to know what I am training for. Not that I do not trust you Roran, heck I trust you with the live of my family most off all. But it would seem to me I could train better if I knew why?"

Roran looked at Carn's face, then at the face of the others and they all had the same questioning hopeful face so Roran thought hard, and fast about if it was save to tell them yet.  
Roran decided to ask Carn to carefully check the surroundings for any soldiers Varden or empire alike and then look for a empty house to talk in. After all if any word of the mission would fall to the wrong ears his team would most likely be killed or captured. In his case, being the cousin of Eragon captured was the most likely though. Therefore, he did just that and as Carn found no soldier around. Well he did not find any human mind around except for the six of them and so Roran got around looking for a farmhouse and led the group there. Then asked Carn and Trianna if they could ward the house against listeners and asked Gerhard if he could go and find a mirror, as they might need it later.

When all was ready, Roran got to telling what their mission was and what exactly the dangers involved are. As he stopped talking, he was surprised with the silence of the room he expected a flood of questions directed at him but there came none. Then he looked at the faces of the group and did only see a fierce determination and faith in him as a leader that scared him silly for a moment.  
As he did no t think of himself as the great leader and was sure that if anything would go wrong and most times things do go wrong in war some if not all of them would end up dead.

Then to his great relieve someone did speak up with a question" si.., Roran we know this mission must be done and we might even die but why are you going with us? You have a wife and she is with child, not only that but if you were captured they would have a bargaining chip for control of the shade-slayers." It was Gerhard who spoke "would it not be wiser to send someone ells, someone off lesser importance to the empire?." On the other hand, maybe you should stay outside the city so you can escape more easily if you must come with us."

Then Roran said "okay Gerhard I will tell you why I must come though I will think about your suggestions about not going in to the city its self. I must come because I was asked to by our leader Nasuada and believe me I had a hard time deciding if i would take on the mission, But as Nasuada asked for it she told me she felt she could not trust any other.  
With this mission as she did not know whom she could trust except for Eragon, Arya, Jörmundur and I." Well Jörmundur she would only truly trust when she could see him. Because of the fact he is still a member of the council of elders Roran thought,  
but did not say." so she asked me to select a team and only once clear off the Varden and when needed to tell the members of my team what the mission in tails. So here, we are now on the way to a city full of people that might want to kill us. However, in doing so if we succeed we might end up alive and saving many lives. Both in the city and in the Varden. Now any more questions or can we get to training and then sleep as the sun is now already close to setting and ending the day.

There came no more questions and they got on with training and having a small dinner and then sleep.

****A/N********** hello ****faithful**** readers and new readers thank you for your patience and from now on ****I**** will try to release a new chapter round every month to two months ****as I want them to be ****good**** and not some quick crap one**end A/N****


End file.
